The Science of Memory
by Only The Lucky
Summary: Waking up bloody and bruised in forest, Rose finds herself struggling to remember what happened over the past months.Little does she know that she was a lab rat for crazed scientist, only they took something of her's and she's dying to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

_The Science of Memory _

**Chapter One **

The smell of the moist dirt around me, the bird's singing a song and the rustling of creatures going through the bushes around me and the constant sound of a waterfall. It's peaceful.

I open my eyes, the sunlight beams down on my and making my sensitive eyes close again before blinking away the tears. My hearing makes it easier to know where I'm at – a forest or woodland. I looked around without getting up, I see large tree's towering over me, squirrels going up and down looking for nuts while others stuff their fat little faces. I see a gazelle walking over to a stream and dip its head in to get water.

The animals stay away from me; of course I'm a dhampir. Animals hate dhampir's. I move my arms, yet the motion is beyond painful and I can't hold in the scream that comes from my lips. All the animals in the forest look at me, and then suddenly bolt from me, going out of my sight leaving me alone in the strange place. I crane my head to look down but it causes strain on my neck and I can only do it for a while.

Yet one second is enough.

I see my arms, which has marks going up and down, across and across and some old faded scars there. I'm wearing a night gown of some soft; it's silk and smooth except for the large stains of blood on it.

I don't feel any wound on me, yet when I try to move my body it feels sore like a train ran over me or something. I lay back down, relaxing my body. The small movement's hell to go through.

How'd I get here?

Where am I?

What happened to me?

I can't answer any of those questions since I can't remember anything. The things I do remember don't help me. All I can remember is that fight with Dimitri and planning Lissa's wedding but that's it.

"How does this look?" She said turning around and looking at me through the veil. She looked like a princess with it on. It had a small silver tiara under it and white covered her face. Even though she wasn't currently wearing her wedding dress, I know it'll match perfectly with it.

"Amazing, Liss." I said and I meant it – unlike the other twenty seven times where I just wanted to get the hell out of this store. Lissa beamed and turned around and looked in the mirror again and smiled at her reflection.

"Will you be taking this one your highness?" The store manager asked. Lissa nodded before taking it off her head.

"Yes but I want the tiara modified to real diamonds." Lissa said. The manager quickly nodded before scurrying off. I looked at Lissa, trying to cock my eyebrow.

"Diamonds?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I only want the best." She justified.

"So, why are you marrying Christian?" I asked leaning my back on the wall. She giggled and then got that dreamy look in her eyes whenever someone brought up her 'lover'. I rolled my eyes and pretended to barf.

"Hypocrite, much?" Lissa said. "You can't even imagine the look on your face when you see Dimitri or even talk about Dimitri or think about cowboys."

"I do not get all dreamy when I think about cowboys." I scoffed.

"Yeah you do because then you think of Dimitri." She said. It was no secret that Dimitri liked cowboys and how I cracked on him about it from time to time. Okay, all the time yet I find it strangely sexy that he's into cowboys like that. I'm like his beautiful maiden who's roped on a railroad track and he comes swooping in on his horse – which I named Christian – and it's more like a donkey and saves me, the dreams end in some steamy salon sex.

"See! There's the look!" Lissa pointed out and I couldn't hold back the smile that I had. We both laughed at it and how we both were total strung up on our men.

It's been four years since Lissa became Queen of the Moroi and dhampir's. We both recently graduated from College and planned to do 'adult' things. One of those things for Lissa is getting hitched. Me and Dimitri not so much. We've never talked about marriage much, actually never really. I don't think he'll be popping the question anytime soon, if ever.

I'm fine just being Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov – I'm sure he is to. I think.

"Let's get out of here before the crazy bridezilla's get here." Lissa got here early, to avoid curious eyes of the people of court. It was still daylight outside; the sun was setting giving the sky an orange glow. I was happy to see the sun yet I wasn't pleased that I had to break from my hunk of boyfriend to come to a bridal shop. Yet where Lissa goes I go, I'm now her head guardian and me and my colleagues were pretty much running on coffee and willpower and all of us couldn't wait to hit the hay once Lissa was safely back in her room. We left the shop and I pretty much ran the opposite direction when Lissa was back in her room. I opened the door to me and Dimitri's apartment a few minutes later. The curtains were down leaving it looking dark, I went into me and Dimitri's room but sadly I didn't see him there.

I would have guessed the shower yet I didn't hear the water running. I turned around and bumped into a wall of meat. I stepped back and looked up at Dimitri. He smiled down at me.

He was fully dressed in a black shirt that hugged his muscles and some jeans. Must have got up when I left. He bent down to kiss me and I quickly responded. Our lips went together so perfectly, his soft lips against mine were like a piece of heaven.

He pulled away too quickly but he just continued to go down my neck. I stood up straighter to give him better access, he bent down quickly and picked me up and I winded my legs around his waist and our lips met again in a much more heated passion.

His tongue gazed my lips, silently asking for permission. I opened my mouth and let his skilled tongue dance with mine. He carried me to the bed, gently putting me down, disconnecting his mouth with mine and trailed open wet kisses down my neck.

His hands undid the buttons on my uniform, spreading the shirt apart revealing my lacy bra and toned stomach.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he trailed a finger down my chest to the hook in the front of my bra. His lips met mine again as his skilled fingers unhooked my bra, releasing my breast for his pleasure.

My hands moved to his shirt and I quickly discarded it, taking a few moments to admire his god-like body. Only a few moments though before his mouth was back on mine but only remained together for a few minutes before he took the rest of my shirt and bra off and I got around to his pants as he did for me.

That left us both in our underwear. Dimitri's desire for me wasn't hidden, proven by the large hill in his underwear. God, what that measly piece of fabric holds. He pushed me back, my bare back hitting the soft mountain of pillows on our bed.

He climbed over me, his hands instantly going to my breast. He ran his tongue around the hard nipple, causing me to moan loudly while I fiddled my fingers in his soft hair. His hands didn't abandon the other one; his hand roughly messaged it and pitched the pink top.

I brought his head back up and his mouth connected with mine once again. Yet he seemed impatient which was usually my role and simply kissing wasn't enough for him. He left my lips and looked down at me, lust and love showed in his eyes.

"Ready, Roza?" He asked and I nodded yet a little uncertain of what Dimitri was going to do. He always kept her sex life interesting, doing things that I never saw coming. He gave me a sweet kiss, before his hands moved from my stomach down to my panty line, gazing over it before going further, not touching my skin but the delicate silk of my underwear which was already wet.

He gently started massaging the area above my clit which caused me to moan instantly. It only caused more damage to my underwear, probably ruining it. Slowly Dimitri's fingers trailed to the edge and pulled my panties down pass my knees and down to my ankle and I kicked off the rest. Dimitri looked down at my dripping core.

"Lovely." I smiled at his words and how he looked at me like a goddess. He trailed open mouth kissed from my chest – briefly teasing my breast before going over my stomach down to my core.

I brought my knees up to give him better access. I saw him lick his lips before his head went down into my core. Seconds later I felt immense pleasure like never before.

His hot tongue that was caressing my mouth was no digging inside me, flickering over a special bud of pleasure, over and over again.

"Oh god, Dimitri." I panted as Dimitri used his magic on my body. I continued to moan his names, right when I was about to cum and give my release he pulled away and kissed me roughly on the lips, my taste still in his mouth. "Tease." I whispered against his lips.

"You taste delicious, Roza." He said. I smiled and he kissed me again before taking off his own underwear and spreading my legs further and lined himself up with me. Without warning he plunged into making me arch my back in pleasure and pain.

He didn't give me time to settle and immediately started pumping in and out. The first few times we had sex it was gentle and sweet – it still is to some extent, but it was because I was still new and inexperienced but hell we've been together for four years, I'm done with gentle.

"God, Dimitri! Faster." I panted as he went in and out, faster and harder. Rubbing up against my walls as they squeezed around his dick, producing him to his release.

"I'm so close." I said closing my eyes and rocked my hips meeting his halfway he grunted as I felt his seeds spill into me and as my walls clenched around his length. Afterwards we were both breathing hard; he reluctantly pulled out of me and lay at my side spooning me.

After a few minutes the lack of sleep soon took over yet Dimitri seemed wide awake.

"Roza," He said and snuggled into my neck, leaving sweet butterfly kisses. "Where do you see us in a few years?" He asked. I was nearly sleep so I didn't really pay much attention.

"Being where we are now." I said. "Hopefully we can have lustful sex and talk and meaningless things afterwards." I said and snuggled closer to him, yet I felt him go stiff. I pulled back and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you want something more?" He asked me. Even though I was tired I could tell he was a little angry, at me. I sighed. Christian must have put stupid thoughts in my man's head. I had to choice my words carefully or this could turn into something ugly, when me and Dimitri fought it was like a world war. There was yelling, screaming and throwing things like lamps, spoons and couch cushions. Note, that I'm usually throwing something.

I'm still in post-sex bliss, I don't want a war.

"Let's not talk about it." I said and gave him a sweet kiss. "Let's just sleep." I said and snuggled further in him, hoping I'm giving him the gentle warning of not wanting to talk about it. Soon I felt Dimitri relax the slightest yet he must have been thinking again because he brought it up when I was in the brink of the much desired sleep.

"We need to talk about it Rose." He said and pushed me away and sitting up. I loudly groaned and sat up as well. I let the cover drop not bothering to cover myself up – hell; maybe it might help my case. "We've been together for four whole years, Rose. Do you think we should…further our relationship?" I shake my head, no longer able to avoid it.

"No, Dimitri. I don't want to get married! It's stupid; this argument is stupid – just like marriage." I said, my short fuse coming back to bite me. A few seconds passed before I looked up to see Dimitri's face. It was hard and showed no emotion except for angry as hell.

"Will sex fix this?" Instead of getting an answer, Dimitri quickly got dressed faster than the eye can see and was walking out our bedroom door in a matter of seconds.

"Dimitri, wait!" I called out and jumped off the bed. The cool air of our open window hit me like a block of ice. Even though it was summer it was still a little chilly near the mountains. I grabbed my silky robe that barely covered my ass and ran out the door after him. He walked towards the front door of our apartment not bothering to close to door.

"Dimitri!" I called out yet he was halfway down the hall. I ran after him, he was really running yet he wasn't just walking either. I ran after him and grabbed his arm and jerked him back.

"Why don't you just like what we have?" I asked him. "What we have is good. It's already like we're married. Do we need a stupid ass paper to tell us so?" I asked.

"Fine, Rose answer this. If it's just a stupid piece of paper, why don't you wanna do it?" He asked.

"Because…" I said not really having an answer but pulled something out of my ass anyways. "I don't wanna go through the hoopla of having to deal with a wedding."

"Would you do it for me? For us?" He asked me. I didn't answer. I really didn't want to get married, but I'll do anything for us.

I must have taken to long thinking because Dimitri started walking away again and this time I didn't go after him. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before trudging back to our apartment.

Once I got in I closed the apartment door, locking it. Dimitri has a key; if he wanted to come back he can open it himself.

"Sleep, I need sleep." I told myself as I walked back to our bedroom where both of us were in the middle of lovemaking a couple minutes before. I was just about to crash down on to the bed when I heard a sound coming from our living room. I turned around, yet our whole apartment was dark since the curtains were down. I blindly reached towards the night stand were I kept my gun and stake, since I doubt it's Strigoi a gun might be the best choice. I went into the living room, gun in hand.

I seen very little light that managed to sweep through the living room, yet it was getting darker outside.

I walked around the house, examining everything yet came up empty. I'm just jumpy, the fight with Dimitri and no sleep is really taking it's toll on me. I sighed and put the gun down on our coffee table. I looked around the living room again before walking over to the curtains.

We had three large windows that overviewed the court. I lifted the curtains and when I got to the last one I looked out and saw Adrian across in his apartment. His arms were around Sydney, his alchemist girlfriend, and they were currently in a hot steamy make-out session. I laughed.

Sydney pulled away and said something to Adrian and he kissed her cheek before she left my view. Adrian then looked out the widow, examining the people below he eventually looked up and saw me. He waved and I mimicked the motion.

"What are you doing up so early?" He mouthed. I air drew a crown on my head to mean Lissa and he nodded understanding and smiling. His face then grew confused as he looked behind me and pointed. "What?" I asked and remembered he couldn't hear me so I turned yet I couldn't all the way since someone grabbed my waist and held me against them while the other hand moved over my mouth where they placed a cloth over my mouth and nose. I couldn't help but breathe deeply and it smelt like some sort of chemical.

Blackness started to seep in my vision. The cloth was removed yet the damage was done.

The last thing I saw was Adrian's panicked face and a gloved hand pulling the curtain down.

I was kidnapped. By who? Why is my memory so hazy? I can't grab onto anything solid in my memory, it's like picking up water – it slips through my fingers before I can get a clear image.

The sun is still high in the sky, shining and seeping through the high leaves of the trees. I feel stiff, yet the pain is still clear in my body. I need to move, and quickly. But to where?

With great effort I drag my aching body towards the trunk of a tree and rest on it. My breathing is hard and the action it when through my body is throbbing with pain. Not to mention the tree I'm leaning against is itchy and uncomfortable.

I look down at my body again and resist the urge to cry. Crying will just make me lose precious energy.

First I should get home, and then figure out what hell I've been through. Yeah, that seems like a good plan maybe – wait, I can't leave.

Why can't I leave? The voice in my head, my instinct is saying I need something, I forgot something or someone took something of mine.

My hand unconsciously travels down my stomach where most of the blood is.

_I'm missing something…_

_I'm missing someone…_

**A/N - **So, how'd ya like? It's long as hell, well at least in my terms anyways. Usually my first chaps are shorter but when I started I couldn't stop. This idea came to me by watching that crazy boy scientist on Cartoon Network – I can't place the name yet I was channel surfing and saw it. I'm just realizing my ideas come from T.V. Hmm… This might be confusing since the story will jump from Rose's present day P.O.V to back, and the same with the other characters. I really don't know how to clear that up except for saying that the past will be in Past tense and present in Present tense. So anymore ideas for making that less confusing just send me some ideas through reviewing or messaging me. Doesn't matter which.

Also review! Tell me how good I did – or didn't do.

PS - That was my first lemon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

Another attractive moroi gave me a slip of paper with her number, gives me a flirtatious wink before leaving. I put the number in my pocket, simply to not seem mean and look back down at my drink.

"Another shot." I tell the bartender. He gives me a wary look before rushing out to give me my order. A funny thought occurs to me, I remember Rose getting on Adrian about drinking his sorrows and madness away – I wonder what she'll think of me now?

I know what everyone else thinks, I'm the amazing guardian in the night. Protecting my moroi at all cost but when the sunrises you can find me in the bar, in the fifth stool with a few empty shots of Russian vodka and moping over his lost love. The bartender gives me another shot but I can tell this is gonna be the last.

Marge knows my routine and never lets me go over ten. He kicks me out afterwards. I savor the last drink before giving him his money, with a tip, and leaving the bar. The sun hits me full blast, warming up my slightly cold body. I trudge to our – my apartment.

It's dark inside, the curtains down.

Everything's the same. The coffee table still has Rose's empty bottle of soda at the edge, without a coaster. I left everything the way it was, almost as if it's trapped in time. Ready to be awakened again by Rose's presence. I walk to our bedroom.

The most joyous place and saddest place in the apartment. When Roza was taken all those months ago, the last place we were happy together – when I worshipped her and told her how much I loved her and then practically spit her out afterwards. The sheets were still disheveled from the actives, and will remain that way till she comes back.

I don't sleep in the bed, I never do. I will when I have my Roza cuddled up beside me. I give one last wishful look before leaving to the living room. I plop on the couch which Rose was rarely on.

The couch is uncomfortable yet it's the only place I can be in this home without breathing in Rose's essence.

_5 Minutes Missing _

I was being unreasonable. I can tell that, I was being stupid, I loved Roza and just being her boyfriend and being able to call her mine was all I ever needed. All I'll _ever_ need. Yet her stubbornness was starting to rub off on me, because I didn't want to be the first one to admit it. I stared down at the Lobby floor tiles; it was the lobby of the royal palace housing, in the north wing. I felt the warm wind of the double doors of the lobby opening and some of the papers on the desk fluttered and would have been swept away if it wasn't for the little paper weight on them.

Adrian walked in with Sydney close in tow both faces creased with worry.

"Tell me that what happened upstairs was just some guardian freakish training thing?" He asked me in near hysterics.

"You mean me and Rose's fight?" I asked him. I knew Adrian wasn't the smartest in the bunch yet our couple fight had nothing to do with being a guardian. Plus it wasn't something I wanted to discuss with Adrian, of all people.

"Fight, what fight?" He asked. "I'm talking about the man who gagged Rose." This caught my attention and my complaining about Rose and our fight went out the window, I didn't bother to stick around with Adrian and ran straight to the elevators both of them behind me. I couldn't press the button hard enough and the damn box couldn't move fast enough.

I would have taken the steps yet me and Rose's apartment was at the pent house floor. Once the elevator dinged I sprinted out the doors and looked down the lavish hallway to me and Rose's apartment door. The only person who was in the hall was our neighbor, Kharli Lazar who was always on the phone.

I passed her and rushed to the door. Adrian came with me while Sydney stayed and talked to Kharli to get information. I dashed around the house, calling Rose's name yet I came empty handed me and Adrian met back in the living room.

"Find her?" I knew he knew the answer since, well, she wasn't with me. I ignored him and left the apartment to see Sydney and Kharli talking. Kharli was on the snobby side, always had a phone to her ear and never paid much attention to anyone else. She definitely wasn't gonna to a human.

"Shouldn't you be out catching a disease or something? Shoo, human." Kharli said waving her hand while trying to resume the conversation. Sydney glowered at the royal. I sped over to Kharli and snatched the phone away from her and smashed it on the wall behind her. Kharli let out a high pitched scream while cowering.

"What was that for?" She asked as she tried to get away from us – mostly me as possible. "Freaks!" She screamed as she tried to make a run for it to her apartment. I quickly caught her arm, not even taking a step myself and dragged her back. This time she was really screaming.

"Let me go!" She screamed while thrashing in my grip. "Let me go!" She repeated while racking her nails down my arms trying to have me loose my grip. Blood might have been on my arm, but I couldn't care less to what Kharli's fake nails were doing.

"Where's Rose?" I asked in a deadly voice. Kharli looked frightened, I didn't want to scare the girl, nor harm her yet I needed to know where my Roza was.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention!" She said. "My boyfriend just broke up with me and I was screaming at him and then he hung up so I started texting my best friend but then she didn't reply and then my other friend called me a 'whiny bitch' and then my ex-boy friend, well I don't know if I can use the word 'boy friend' since he was more like a summer fling and he's a novice, I can't date a dhampir! That'll ruin my reputation yet he made me feel as if I was walking on air, I want to date him yet I can't since he's what he is and I'm what I am I was currently talking to him before your human idiot came at me, gun blazing - "

"Yeah, we get it. Thanks." Adrian said shortly before walking away, back to the elevator. Sydney and I followed. Adrian pressed the button down to the lobby and even though we got off the elevator I just kept going down.

Down,

Down,

Down,

**Rose's P.O.V**

Night fall comes, the moon comes out above me and shines down at my broken body. I'm sort of a day person but I was raised in the night and I missed it. Hell, I missed being outside. I have a feeling in my gut saying I haven't been outside in a really long time.

I'm still against the tree, its bark making me an upright bed and a very uncomfortable one at that. I sigh out loud and even that was painful. I bite my lip, hoping the pain would redirect and take it off the enormous pain all over my body. No relief.

I take several deep breaths and calm my mind before trying to lift myself. My arms move to the tree, trying to use it as some sort of support. My feet dig into the dirt below me and I slowly move my body up, using the hard tree as my guide.

The wood roughly scratches against my arm yet I my main concern is getting up. My finger press against the wood and my fragile body soon starts to rise, my legs and body are screaming in pain yet I ignore their bitching and continue to get up.

Finally I'm up, yet the only thing keeping me upright is the tree. I slap the tree. "Thanks." I tell it before looking around the forest yet its dark and even my dhampir eyes can't see everything. All I can make out is the shape of the trees and some of the detail of the bark of the trees near me, a few lingering shadows of animals and trees farther away.

I brace myself and take the first step, my body shakes with pain and weakness. My foot hits the ground in front of me. I smile and take my next step, letting off of the tree – bam!

Not even a second later I'm face first in dirt, the twigs dig into my cheek causing minor pain. I groan and turn around so I'm not kissing dirt.

I'm obviously gonna be here for a while.

"Hoot!" I hear something say, an owl I'm guessing. I look up at the tree right next to me, its mighty branches spreading out and on one an owl is perched on top, looking at me with its funny face and its head cocked to the side.

That reminds me…

_One Day Missing _

"Patient 0.01 is sedated with normal vitals signs. Blood pressure a little high but could be contribute to the patient's diet of potato chips and donuts. Otherwise in normal condition. Fetus is seven weeks in development and seems to be in normal conditions." A voice said. "Reporting seven weeks gestation." I slowly opened my eyes and blink away the tears that are caused by the blinding white light above me.

"And subject awakens." The same voice said and I can hear the sound of clattering of heals on a cold floor. A pale arm moves the light away and looks down at me, tilting its head to the side – observing me.

After my sight turns normal I actually get a good look at the girl. She's human I can tell, yet by the poorly concealed bite marks on her neck I can tell she had some 'interactions' with the moroi or even Strigoi. Her make up is over done, its powdery white making her look paler than she is which is saying something. Pink blush covers her cheeks and red lip stick is painted over her plump lips. Her piercing baby blue eyes wide and almost innocent looking.

This girl makes Mia seem like an old lady. She really had the 'baby doll' face. Because of that I couldn't pin point her age, maybe ranging from ten to twenty.

"You have pretty eyes." She said and then moved away, my 'pretty eyes' followed her every move. I could now get a view of the room; it was like a hospital room with blank white walls and a steel sink at the side. A little silver tray was beside me yet the only thing on it was a glass of water and three crackers that looked unappealing for lack of better word.

I found out that the Barbie like girl was talking into a recorder; she was making observations of everything going on with me.

"Where am I?" I asked Barbie. She put the recorder in the pocket of her white dress that looked like something that'll be on a nurse yet it was to short. Plus she wore those stockings that came to her tights and large heels. Looks like something you'll get to please your man – I would know I bought something similar for Dimitri two years ago.

"You're in a room, with big white walls, clean floors, a bed and a nurse." She said with a slight smile on her painted lips. I huffed.

"Smartass, now answer me this – why am I here?" She walked around the bed again, got the recorder from her pocket and pressed a button.

"Patient 0.01 is hostile, maybe from personality or being in a perplexing situation." She said while looking at me the whole time. "Take two, seven weeks gestation."

I scowled. "You say that like I'm pregnant." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Your uterus is currently hosting a fetus, fetus is Latin for baby. Your fetus or baby is seven weeks gestation. Medically it's called 'being pregnant'." Maybe I should drop the name Barbie and pick up 'Captain Obvious'. Yet this girl was just begging to get hit, babies are another thing that I've managed to breeze by in the four years me and Dimitri been together. I know he wanted a child and to some extent I did to.

It was a thing I couldn't give him. I always thought of adoption though yet in the moroi world few kids got put up for adoption and if they did it was through a human agency. The alchemist usually let the child know form a certain age that they're not human but I can't go inspect every human orphanage looking for a dhampir child and it'll be to hectic and confusing to raise a human child.

Captain Obvious was about to open her mouth again before the door opened and a tall man, skinny and pale – obviously a moroi. He had a strong jaw line and angular face with dark green eyes. He wore a long white coat, which matched his height which was a little shorter if not the same height as Dimitri. He wasn't very handsome. He barely glanced at the nurse which caused her lip to gout out, making her loss about two years.

"Rosemarie, how are you?" His voice sounded creepy and dark. It was deep as well, harboring a British accent. I didn't answer, something about this guy made goosebumps appear and my heart race and not the good lustful way like Dimitri. This was different.

"Sunny, did you give her the information? Tell her how these few months will play out?" Sunny shakes her head and turns to me, the affectionate look gone from her eyes and the dull and stoic look returns.

"You'll be under constant surveillance for these last few months of your pregnancy –"

"I'm not pregnant!" I yell at her, tugging at my wrist restraints. Then a shock ran through my body, causing unbearable pain for a nano second, much like a Strigoi bite before the infamous pleasure.

I scream and a cruel smile comes upon the man's face. Sunny – which is a name that doesn't fit her at all – stays neutral.

"An electrical shock, much like the one you just endured will occur when ever Dr. Millar, myself or any other operative find you 'acting out'. You will be respectful or not say anything at all. Preferably we here at the facility prefer silence." She said and to prove her point her face relaxes, enjoying the sound of no one talking – or screaming. "We'll have our escorts take you to your private quarters." She said and the moment she did two people came in the door. They wore plain white clothes, and just like their attire, they're faces were blank and forgettable.

I already had my plan into action, I was not gonna be some sitting duck for them to poke and probe. The emotionless, plain escorts started to unhook me from the wires.

"Patient 0.01 you still have a heart monitor attacked to your chest, it'll let us keep track of you." Sunny said. The escorts then started to unbind me from the bed, the moment my hands and feet were untied I used my foot, swung it over to Thing 1 and got a nice kick in the jaw – sadly my toes hurt from it to. I quickly sat up and was about to hit my other escort when the worst pain – times 3 shot through my body, making me fall to the cold hard floor, my knee hit it pretty hard sending more pain throughout my body.

"Patient 0.01, I recall telling you that your actions will have undesirable effects." Sunny said walking over to me, her face impassive as always. "We'll have to just get you up and out another way."

I felt something enter my arm and the last thing I saw the fussy image of Sunny's pumps.

I flash out of my memory, when I hear twig snap. My head jerked up and I looked around the dark forest. It just dawned on me that I was in a _forest _a dark forest! Where people are murdered and chopped into pieces. I'm in no condition to fight either.

"Rose? Are you there?" Someone ask. I peer into the darkness, the voice sounds friendly and genuinely concerned. Then someone stepped out of the shadows.

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews, I'm happy you all liked my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy, all rights go to their respective owners. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

I don't have the energy to move, to defend – to protect.

It's ironic really, I'll scrap up energy to protect the moroi, mainly Lissa yet when it comes to myself I'm practically waving the white flag. The voice sounds friendly though, it doesn't give me the serial killer vibe yet something about it causes goosebumps to trail on my skin.

The woman comes into view from behind the bushes. In the moonlight's glow I can see her perfectly, her creamy pale skin and her piercing green eyes and long dark hair braided nearly into a bun on the top of her head, a few strains spilling onto her face. Her eyes widen when they see my crumpled form on the ground surrounded by dirt, twigs and blood.

"Oh, Rose." She breathes and bends down. I moan painfully when her hand simply crushes against sensitive skin. She recoils immediately. She mutters a list of apologies.

"It's okay," I say, simply to stop her annoying blabber. "It just…hurts." She nods.

"Yeah, they did some pretty – excuse my French – fucked up stuff to you." I notice she has a southern accent and it's pretty heavy, seeping into every word making it have a southern twang making it almost unbearably annoying yet she was being nice – which is a reason she can keep talking for all I care. "I'll have to give you a few knock out pills before even thinking of moving you, what you've been through in the last 48 hours was bad enough getting left in a stinky forest is just like rubbing salt on the wounds."

_Salt on the wounds? _That's an odd thing to say…

_Two days Missing_

I felt something cold against my wrist, it was hard and tightly bound making it hard to move my arms and cutting off some blood flow. I opened my eyes and a dimly light room came into view. The walls were a plain white, like the other except nothing was against these, only a toilet and sink in the corner.

I looked down at seen I was on a small twin bed that was surprisingly comfortable. It was firm yet soft and felt nice under my tender skin.

"It's for lumber support." I heard someone say, I quickly look around the room and then I see something black at the corner of my eyes – I look up and see the whole ceiling is more like a window and several people are looking down at me.

If I had to guess my 'ceiling' is probably on a table of some sort, or stand so everyone can walk around it without me having to see they're underwear. Sunny's the one who made the 'Lumber' comment. She was smirking down at me.

"Let me out!" I asked yet it's a bit foolish and cliché. I tug on my restraints again, hoping for some budge yet get nothing and it shot pain through my wrist. Sunny simply smirked at me and disappeared from my view. The other people reminded me of the people I saw in the previous room, they're faces were forgettable. I looked down and studied the threading on the sheet.

This situation just got a little more…real. In the back of my mind I was some-what hoping this was some crazy deluded spirit dream.

Spirit dream!

Adrian can contact me while I'm sleep! Or Lissa, since she recently learned a few tricks as well but Adrian's the real master. Hope surged through me, maybe I won't be here forever!

Maybe…

I looked down at my flat stomach. These idiots think a baby's in there? They're crazy; I maneuvered my arms a little and rested my head on my stomach. I didn't feel any movement, yet by Lissa's new pregnancy I knew you wouldn't see or feel anything this early. Lissa was around 10 weeks when I left.

The door at the corner of the room opened and Sunny stepped through. She was still in the slutty attire and if I'm not mistaken caked more make-up on her face. She smiled brightly at me before closing the door and standing at the side of my bed.

"Why are you holding me here?" I asked her. Her smile grew larger.

"Your part of a very elite, secret experiment and are currently our only subject – congrads!" She said and gave a small clap, the first time I seen her show an actual amount of emotion. "This will focus solely on dhampir reproductions with other dhampir. We considered getting your…lover involved yet the two of you together would have been hectic to say the least. Here we just want the best for the Moroi, dhampir's having children with each other is unspeakable horror and we're conducting experiments to make sure this will never repeat itself." Sunny said, the look in her eyes I can tell she expected me to agree yet all I can give her a 'what-the-fuck' look. Sunny had nothing to do with our world, she's just some bloodwhore!

"You're just a bloodwhore, why the hell would _you _care?" I asked, I knew I was treading in dangerous territory but I wasn't just gonna sit here and bite my tongue. She gave me a glare.

"You're delusional! I'm not pregnant, I can't get pregnant since the only person I'm active with is another dhampir. I'm not sure what you 'scientist' are trying to achieve but you're all mad!" I scream at her and tug at the restraints again. She simply laughs and even though the microphones are off at the top I can still see them laughing through the window.

"Here in The Clinic, we're all mad."

O_o

A bell rang through the small room. The bell almost reminded me of the bell at St. Vladimirs from they're large clock towers and everything a class ended it swarmed through the halls alerting half-sleep students to trudge to another class. Yet this bell wasn't warm and inviting – it had a dark feeling to it. I stayed where I was on the bed, still shackled to the wall. I was currently laying on the bed and enjoying the 'lumber support'. After Sunny's visit I quickly fell asleep hoping for a spirit dream with Adrian yet came up empty.

The disappointment washed over me when I woke up and realized I didn't get a visit from my crazy friend, or my less insane best friend. How I wished I still had the bond to see what was going on. I didn't even let myself think that they were uncaring that I was gone. I knew Dimitri was pissed yet he still loved me. I wasn't gonna let myself think otherwise, the doctors and scientist might be mad by that doesn't mean I'm gonna be. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself.

I still didn't believe I was pregnant, I mean come on! A dhampir getting impregnated by another? I learned all my life that we're like mules (Just way cooler) and can't reproduce with another. Me and Dimitri knew this, we somewhat excepted it. We just won't have kids and if we someday have the burning desire to then we'll either steal someone else's kid or adopt. I'm not pregnant.

I looked up to see the same people looking down at me like some hawks, waiting to attack. Sunny soon stepped into the view and turned on the microphone.

"It's midnight, patient 0.01." Sunny said. I try my best to shrug yet the shackles feels like bricks on my wrist. "That means, we up here get a special treat for watching you sleep for hours. Becca will be in here soon." She said with a evil grin before turning off the microphone.

Seconds later a lady comes in. She has pale skin, green eyes with dark hair that's loose around her shoulders. She drags a tray behind her that has what looks like normal items. A few kitchen knives, salt, bandages, scissors along with needles – okay maybe not so normal.

She gives me a dark grin and places the tray next to the bed and stands before me. She rips of the blanket and looks down at my body. I'm only in the hospital gown, she doesn't undress me though. She uses the scissors and cuts it off, the scissors scraping my skin. I don't let out any noise, it was simply a scrape yet I knew other things were coming worse.

I adjust myself to get a look at my body. Under the gown I was naked, no bra, no underwear. I see the thin line that goes up my stomach, barely breaking the skin. I also see some sort of patch on my chest, over my heart and a thin tube is out of it and going under the bed.

"That'll calm you." Becca said and gives me another dark smile. "Yet it won't take the pain away." She gets a big knife, examines it before looking at my chest. I have the urge to cover my chest yet I'm to scare to move. Plus I doubt she was checking me out, it was more like examining me.

She traces a line with her finger from the hallow of my neck to the valley between my breast. "Perfect." She whispers as she brings the knife down and slices through my skin where her finger traced. I don't hold in the scream and I feel the blood seeping out of my wound and on to my chest. I barely make-out at the corner of my eyes a clear liquid going through the tube into my chest.

Like Becca said the pain is evident, stronger than ever yet I don't scream, it's almost as if whatever they're putting into me is simply calming my heart. For the baby? Tears fill my eyes as she ran the knife on the same line, just going deeper.

Through my blurry eyes I saw the devils upstairs laughing and smiling. Sunny simply crossed her arms and gave me a satisfied smirk. Becca looks satisfied with the wound and picked up the salt and cupped it on her palm before rubbing it over the wound.

Pain shot through out my body and the scream that came out of my mouth didn't even sound like a person. Becca gave me a smirk and she continued to give me cuts and poured hell over it.

I wake up groggy and all my pain in my body feels somewhat numb. I feel my clothes have been striped and only a soft blanket covered my skin. I open my eyes and stare into green eyes.

"Morning!" The lady says. "I ordered breakfast, they have some good old fashioned eggs I just pigged out over it." I sit up as she put a tray on my lap, on it a large plate with eggs, bacon and pancakes with some sausage on the side. My stomach groans in hunger and after only a few minutes the plate is clean.

"What's your name?" I ask, I look her up and down examining her features again. Something about those eyes…

"Becca?" I breath, fear pumps through my veins and I push the tray off, it falling to the floor. I snatch the blanket off of me and jump off the bed, only to fall face-first on the carpeted floor.

"Becca? I'm not Becca." She says and helps me up and sits me back on the bed. She wraps the blanket around me again. "My name's Sabrina. And you, Miss Rose, shouldn't try to jump to the heavens yet. You need plenty of rest and food to get your energy up." She gently tucks me back into bed before going to the other side and sitting crossed legged.

"You look just like her." I say. Sabrina could be Becca's twin, only difference is that Sabrina has a light to her eyes and Becca was dark and twisted. "She your twin?"

Sabrina shakes her head. "No, Becca's not my twin. It's hard to explain but she's like my…other half."

**A/N - I guess Rose's isn't in safe (or should I say _sane_) hands at the moment. **

**Review :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I don't own Vampire Academy. **

**Rose's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and the first thing I see are green eyes looming over me. She has a cruel smile on her once gentle face. I feel her hands trail up my arms and to my neck.

"Sabrina?" I ask and gently move her arm away. She cocks her head and looks down at me before attaching her hand to my neck once again, this time giving it a little squeeze.

"Sabrina's gone, Rose." She says. "I know you lost your memory, but you can't possibly forget me." Her voice doesn't belong to Sabrina, it belongs to Becca. Wait, Becca! Before I could move Becca latches both of her hands on my neck and tightens, cutting off my air. I thrash under her, moving my arms and fingers, the small scratches do little to deter her from strangling me. My breath is almost gone; I can feel the tightening of my lungs as they try to obtain something that's just not there.

With my remaining strength I managed to get one good punch on her, which managed to get her off me. Becca (or Sabrina) is human, but I gave a weak punch so I'm not sure on how that's gonna affect her. I jump off the bed and quickly pick up what I believe is an old fashioned phone. I tear the cord out the wall and look back just in time to see Becca lunge at me, I dodge last minute and roll on the floor. I make out Becca's head hit the corner of the end table.

Her scream bounces off the walls as she holds her bleeding head. I quickly take the phone, which I happen to still have in my hands and I take the cord and whip it in Becca's direction. By the scream I suppose I hit the right spot. Without thinking I slam the telephone into her head, one, two, three times till she stops moving.

My breathing is labored as I look down at Becca's bloodied body. Did I kill my torturer? Or did I kill my savior? Did a kill this person in general?

I look closely at her body, trying to find the differences between her and Sabrina.

They're wearing the same clothes, same hairstyle and the same stupid charm bracelet. I flicker her hair off her face. Yup, same face.

Same person?

Sabrina was so nice, Becca is so evil! How can they be the same, they're two different people. Wait! Two different people, not so much. Two different personalities. Ding, ding, ding – we have a winner.

Everyone that worked at the Clinic had some sort of metal disorder. Maybe, Sabrina's was a duel personality. My memory was fuzzy everything, yet the more I thought about it, the more my memory resurfaced. The closer I got to remembering something, the thing I forgot…

I remember them saying something about a baby, not my baby! I don't have one.

I take one last pitiful look at Sabrina/Becca and frown before taking off the bloody sheet. I can tell that Sabrina fixed my wounds, adding bandages one then and even drawing a smiley face on them with permeate marker. I sigh. Maybe, if she lives, Sabrina can get help.

I look in the closets yet find no clothes around; of course it was just a motel room and not her house, there for no clothes. I huff and look around but the only clothes was my torn and bloody dress and Sabrina's clothes which are bloody and she's about two sizes to small. The only choice I had was one of the clean sheets on the bed. I take one look at Sabrina/Becca's body and take the sheet and wrap it around my body tightly. I wrap it around my body several times since the sheet was thin and look a little transparent. The sheet is a crème color with floral designs and after wrapping it, it comes to about a couple of inches below my knee. I wrap the top onto a knot to keep it around me securely.

I pick through Sabrina/Becca's pocket and snuff out some keys. I leave the motel room. Outside its pretty much dead. The motel we're in had three of the letters in motel out. Only one car in the parking lot is a rusty pick-up truck, it pretty much screamed Sabrina. I run towards it and quickly put the keys into lock and jump into the van. From the blood streaks on the seats I could tell that Sabrina drove me to the motel here.

Now to figure out where I am…

I turn on the car and it rumbles to life with a bunch of squeaks and groans. "Nice car, Sabrina." I mutter as I drive off. I take a look in the rear view mirror to see a shadow moving in the room we were once in. I adjust the mirror to get a better look yet it falls to the floor. I groan again as I get out the parking lot.

I try to get a view of my surroundings yet come up empty. All I can tell is that this is a small town, very small. I only go to main roads, where I might be able to spot a car or to two. I don't know where the Clinic is, yet it has to be near.

How'd I end up in that forest? Why was the real reason I was at the Clinic? Why are all of them crazier then me? I groan for the hundredth time as I seem to be going in circles around the small town. To make matters worse the truck is almost out of gas and I have no money, hell, I have no clothes! I turn the car and park into the parking lot of a small corner store. I lock the doors and roll up the windows. Incase Becca comes back and recognizes this car I might have a chance to roll her over.

Yet I don't want to, rolling over her will result in rolling over the sweet yet slightly annoying girl, Sabrina.

I relax in the car and look out in the night sky. The clouds somewhat blocked the moon, giving it an eerie, gothic feel to it.

_Is this over?_

Is the nightmare gone, am I awake? Why do I feel like the dark clouds are still ahead, the rain still pouring? Why am I still alone? What I'll give to have Lissa sitting beside me, talking form a range of nail polish colors to the Moroi government, or Sparky, annoying the hell out of me and secretly making me laugh, or Adrian who's drinking and offering me a cigarettes while making sexual comments. Maybe even Sydney who tends to blabber about almost everything in the universe and after a five minute conversation I can perform an hour long oral report of the _String Theory_.

Then there's Dimitri, who I just want to hold me and tell me everything will be better. I'm not usually a person who needs comfort, yet even I'll admit its desirable – especially from my boyfriend.

_Who I may or may not want to marry. _

I turn my head back to the moon, the clouds and even the small stars that shine. I can't help but think that my friends may be watching the same sky.

**Lissa's P.O.V**

I hold onto Christian as we slow dance in the living room to a song on an old cassette tape. His strong arms providing a shield from the world beyond. One that threatens to eat me alive and chew me out. Not that there's many pieces left.

Christian is my rock, without him I'll certainly fall. I hate that I have to depend on someone else, by its Christian. He's my husband. I still in some way can't believe I got married without Rose beside me, it might seem heartless yet the wedding was postponed till she got back but after all the dark months, the constant threat of her being gone weighing on me I needed something to smile about. After Rose went missing things just went from bad to worse.

At first I was hopeful; Adrian and I have some of the most powerful magic in the world. I was confident we'll find her. Then we actually tried the dream walking, Adrian was very worried that he couldn't find her – thinking the worse. You can't dream walk someone who's dead. I tried and got the same result. Yet I couldn't let myself think Rose was dead, even though we're not bonded I would have still felt something. When you lose the connection with your best friend you'll feel it, I think.

Adrian was very persistent and so was I. We kept trying and trying to reach her, one of the clue's that she wasn't dead was that we felt her almost, like we knew she was there yet for some reason we could break the barriers and touch her. It was a shred of light, yet disperses quickly when we didn't progress from that. I'm Queen and using to much magic would have caused mental instability, plus I was pregnant. I was hoping to get married before people noticed yet luck wasn't on my side. No amount of alcohol in the world could tame Adrian and after three months we had no choice but to put him in a mental asylum.

Sydney's ass of a father actually came to court, or as he calls it the 'Devil's playground' and told Sydney off, telling her that he was right and she was wrong and a stupid girl for falling in love with a vampire and even more one that fell for a unstable vampire. Sydney left court in tears and heart break, from what I know she's still sending Adrian love letters, telling him to get better.

Things didn't take a good turn for me either. Due to magic use and stress I end up losing the baby. The only thing that I could really look forward to was also gone. I cried non-stop for weeks. To make matters worse I'm no somewhat infertile. I can still have children – thank god, yet it won't be easy and I'll have to have major bed rest during those pregnancies. Even with that it's a 50/50 chance the baby will survive. Our doctor sure doesn't know how to sugar coat.

I don't even want to mention Dimitri. Once I seen him in the bar, drinking more the Adrian. At night he looks totally unaffected yet I can tell he's constantly battling a major hang-over.

Yet Christian and I still pick up the pieces of hope. We do random romantic things with each other, like going to a fancy dinner or having a midnight picnic, or like now – slow dancing to an 80's love song. We do it simply to tell each other we love you. We don't want to end up like Rose and Dimitri, who never got the last 'love you' to each other. From what I hear they actually fought the last time they say. Yet I didn't ask.

Christian backs away and smiles down at me. "Let's go outside." He gently pulls me to our patio. The moon light shines down on us and the people below us. Outside is a blue blanket. I smile as I remember the last time I saw this.

It was the same blanket we used when we first made love in that church all those years ago. We both lie on it and look up at the stars.

Since the court is in the middle of the woods we actually can see the stars pretty well out here. I can point out several constellations; thanks to Sydney telling me which constellations was which. All I knew was the big dipper.

"What do you think she see's?" I ask and we both know who 'she' is. Always during one of our romantic moment we bring up Rose.

"Hopefully the moon, the stars. Or Mason." At least Christian is being honest, which is the most I can ask for. He's right to, she might be seeing the inside of a horrible basement, gagged and beaten or the sky we're seeing. Or Mason in heaven.

"I hope she's happy." I say while intertwining my fingers with Christians.

"That's all we can hope for."


End file.
